


Propinquity

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Hand Jobs, I'm late and I'm sorry, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Promptis Week, Sharing Clothes, can you believe there was no tit fucking tag in the suggestions. anyway, i think thats it, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: “Dammit, I died. Here, dude, you give it a try.” Prompto handed off the controller to Noctis. He wasn’t at the top of his game. Clearly he had other things on his mind.Noctis nodded, a sleepy half-smile still gracing his features. He always looked like that on nights like this, when they hung out together to do nothing in particular. Damn if it didn’t make Prompto’s heart skip a beat every time.





	Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Desperation 
> 
> I started this a week ago for Promptis Week, but it took me a while to actually finish it. I try not to make my fics too terribly similar, so I was scrounging for ideas!! Un-beta'd but I will go back to fix mistakes if I find any.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This was based off a shitpost tweet bc sometimes you gotta make out with your bro

It’d happened a few times in the past, this confusing flutter of feelings and impulsive decisions. Neither of them had really talked about it—or what they were, for the matter, but it continued to happen now and then.

Sometimes Noctis and Prompto would brush hands, and Noctis would grasp his hand and keep holding it until they had to part.

Sometimes they’d meet eyes doing something mundane, like while eating dinner, and they’d keep sneaking glances at eachother. Prompto would feel his face burning up, and Noctis would have a hard time _not_ peeking at him.

Everyone had noticed, Prompto was sure. Ignis often gave him looks that felt like reassurance, or a small pat on the back. Gladio had his own way of doing things, and it was more embarrassing. He liked to poke fun at Prompto and wore a big stupid grin that mocked him constantly.

He knew they meant well, though. It was just confusing and uncertain. Prompto always let himself be swept up in it. He had never stopped Noctis from kissing him in the hall in highschool, around the corner where the light wouldn’t reach and there were no prying eyes. He had never pushed him away when they cuddled up together on particularly cold nights. In fact, he had always pulled Noct closer.

They shared clothes, drinks, _toothbrushes_ , sometimes (which was maybe kind of gross but whatever)—basically anything the other needed. It felt like a mutual love, but they had never said anything like that. 

* * *

 

The reminiscent feelings of love and adoration tumbled in Prompto’s stomach as he sat on Noctis’ couch, sprawled in his seat with a game controller in hand. His hands felt clammy, but he always kept it casual.

Ignis had left hours ago, leaving only Noctis and Prompto in the apartment that felt much too big for just one person.

“Shit—ah!” Prompto exclaimed, moving his arms around as if it would help him play better.

“Dammit, I died. Here, dude, you give it a try.” Prompto handed off the controller to Noctis. He wasn’t at the top of his game. Clearly he had other things on his mind.

Noctis nodded, a sleepy half-smile still gracing his features. He always looked like that on nights like this, when they hung out together to do nothing in particular. Damn if it didn’t make Prompto’s heart skip a beat every time.

He took up the controller, holding it in his lap against a pair of really baggy sweatpants. The room was silent aside from some thoughtful hums and button-clicking on Noct’s part.

Prompto watched his hands from the corner of his eye, favoring a glance at Noctis over whatever match they were playing. Noctis’ brow furrowed as the game went on, his noises becoming more discontent and clicks of his tongue slipping in here and there. Prompto couldn’t help but smile, turning his body and leaning his head on the back of the couch to look at him.

“No!” Noctis raised his voice, looking worried. Prompto tried not to smile too hard.

“Fuck.” He threw his whole body back into the sofa, sliding the controller across the coffee table.

“It’s ok, dude—” Prompto began, but not before he was being hoisted by his t-shirt collar and pulled into a crushing kiss. He let out a sound of surprise and his confused hands scrabbled at the air before they found Noctis’ sleeves. Noctis’ hands reached around him, smoothing over the wrinkles of Prompto’s much-too-big tshirt and caressing his waist. It made him gasp in surprise, and he leaned in closer.

When Noctis pulled back, they were both red-faced and out of breath. The game’s menu screen flickered dimly in Noctis’ pupils as he stared right through Prompto.

Prompto took the initiative this time, climbing onto Noctis and slinging his arms around his middle. Their lips met for another kiss, and it was softer this time. Slower.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked, resting his chin against Noct’s chest.

“Never learned impulse control.” Noctis’ lips pulled into a small smile. Prompto laughed.

“Did you flunk out of your training lessons?” He asked, pecking Noctis on the chin and up his jawline.

It was nice, being close and comfortable. Sometimes Prompto felt as though it should be off limits, and his insecurity told him that he was misinterpreting their relationship, whatever it was. Noctis never made him feel that way, though. Whenever they shared in intimate moments like this, he always made sure that Prompto felt loved. Still, they hadn’t ever… said that.

“I may have skipped a few days to go to the arcade with a certain cute blonde.” He gave a breathy laugh, almost inaudible. Prompto felt it, though, with the way his frame shook.

“Cute?” Prompto felt his face flush. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Noctis kissed the top of his head and his hands trailed lower, skirting along the loose tshirt the other wore and resting on the round curve of his ass.

“What’s gotten into you?” He looked confused, but not upset. He curled his fingers against the back of Noctis’ shirt and leaned down onto his chest, resting his head there. He could feel the prince’s heartbeat thumping against his ear.

“Nothing—I just, uh,” Noctis paused and took a long breath to steady himself. “I miss having you like this… kind of all the time.” It was his turn to blush and look away—not that Prompto could see it.

He held Noctis a little tighter. Noctis squeezed back—though it wasn’t quite the same because his hands _were_ still on his ass. It derailed Prompto for a good five seconds.

“Like this?” He parroted. His cheek was warm against the cotton of Noct’s night shirt.

“Yeah.” He paused again. “having you close. I know _you_ know I like you, Prom,” Noctis carded his hands through Prompto’s recently washed hair. It smelled like Noctis’ shampoo, of course. It was soft.

Prompto gave a small, contented sigh.

“I-I like you! A whole lot!” Prompto sat up a bit, just enough to look at Noctis. “I always, uh—” He lowered his voice, “want to be with you.”

Noctis just smiled and chuckled at Prompto’s earnest reply.

“Was that funny?” He jabbed one of Noctis’ cheeks with his finger, giving a pout.

“No, no.” He sighed, relaxing into the couch cushions. “Just sweet.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, and if he could’ve blushed any harder, he would’ve. They didn’t compliment each other that often. It was kind of unspoken, so this sort of conversation was rare. Maybe just what they needed, though.

Prompto pushed himself up a bit further, craning his head so he could kiss his way up Noct’s neck. He sighed contentedly again. Prompto sucked at the skin just below his ear, sending a shiver through the prince.

“Ah,” He inhaled, his hands coasting gently over Prompto’s thighs. Prompto ground his hips down against Noct’s, satisfied with the way he gasped and held on.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered against his ear. It send another shiver down his spine.

“Mm?” He replied, his voice coated with sleep and husky with desire.

“Fuck me?” Prompto asked, plain as day.

“…Yeah,” Noctis exhaled. It had sounded sexier in his head.

He started grinding against Noctis again, enjoying the way his dick started poking his hip through his pants. He managed to get a rise out of the other, who gave a loud moan that settled into a whine.

Noctis sat up off the couch, pulling Prompto up with him. Prompto gave him a look.

“I wanna… have you do something.” _He really has a way with words._ Prompto nodded, leaning into Noct’s neck and sucking another bruise into his soft skin. He licked a stripe over the red-purple patches.

“Hey, listen,” Noctis chuckled lowly as Prompto pulled back.

“Put my shirt on.” The prince didn’t really sound like he was making a suggestion.

“Uh, isn’t the point to get undressed?”

“I want you to wear _just_ the shirt.”

Prompto’s mouth formed a little “o” shape, which melted back into a gentle smile. Prompto’s hands slid down to Noctis’ hips, thumbing along the hem of the fabric and lifting it up over his head. Noctis smirked and lifted his arms. Prompto was taken aback for a moment, admiring the way that Noct’s muscles moved under his skin. They’d seen eachother naked before, sure, but he’d never allowed himself a moment to linger. He’d been afraid to.

He ran his fingers along Noct’s collarbones, brushing over the dips and bumps thoughtfully. He was so gorgeous.

“Fuck,” Prompto muttered. Noctis’ eyes widened a bit, but he still wore a playful expression.

“Such flattery,” Noctis answered, taking his shirt from Prompto’s hand and trying to coax him to put it on. Prompto realized he’d gotten sidetracked and lifted his arms into it. When the shirt was on, Prompto shivered at the soft fabric sweeping over his skin. It felt so nice, and it smelled just like Noctis. He gathered the shirt in bunches with his hands, lifting it up to his face but then thinking better of it.

“No, that’s good. Do that.” Noctis ordered, rather than asked.

Prompto felt embarrassed, having been caught. The rosy red returned to his cheeks, and he lifted the fabric to his face to smell it. The oversized shirt was clean and comfortable to the touch. Rather than smelling of sweat and dirt, (which, really, Prompto didn’t mind either—it was _signature_ Noctis) it smelled lightly fragranced. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Noctis had cleaned up to have him over. He was kinda too busy to dwell on that, though.

“Hold it in your teeth.” Noctis met eyes with Prompto, his gaze fond yet intense.

Prompto just nodded, but he couldn’t help flustering as he did so. Noctis pushed him down onto the couch, keeping him there as he shucked off his pants and underwear. He crawled over Prompto, settling onto his ribcage. He was completely naked and sitting on top of him. Prompto couldn’t help the muffled whine that slipped out.

Noctis stroked himself gently, and all Prompto could do was watch, completely mystified. He went to say something, but then realized his mouth was a bit full. The way Noctis looked down at him, eyes hooded under dark lashes and lips wet with saliva—Prompto couldn’t quite think straight. So unfair.

“So good like this—You look so good.” Noctis mumbled in that breathy voice of his. Prompto was aching to get out of his own pants. He wanted to feel Noctis inside of him so badly. All he could do was groan in response.

Noctis reached back behind him, palming Prompto through his sweatpants. He whimpered, trying his best to keep Noctis’ shirt in his mouth. It was easier said than done.

Noctis haphazardly tugged Prompto’s pants and underwear down, just enough to free his cock. The blonde inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth in anticipation.

He returned his attention forward, sliding a hand over his own dick again and twisting slightly at the head. He hissed, and Prompto would swear he was drooling. He wanted the prince so badly. _Fuck._

The way that Noctis looked down at him made him feel hot all over. His hands twitched as he thought about how badly he needed to touch himself. He dropped the shirt from his mouth.

“Noct, _please,”_ He pleaded. He was ready to start begging if that was what it took.

Then, Noctis sat up and climbed off the couch altogether. Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but was left agape.

“Stay here,” Noctis smiled softly down at him, stroking a thumb over his cheek. He rifled through a bag slumped next to the couch, and walked back to Prompto’s side.

Prompto slid his pants and underwear over his knees and kicked them off his ankles. He was completely naked, aside from Noct’s shirt that was bunched under his arms and at his neck. It was kinda intimidating, being completely exposed.

“Good boy,” Noctis still wore that crooked half-smile of his. It was kinda hot. Ok, it was absolutely hot.

Noctis climbed back on, popping a small bottle open and slicking up his half-hard dick with lube. Some of it dripped onto Prompto’s chest, and he shivered at the cold, wet sensation.

“Let’s try this again.” Noct lifted the material around Prompto’s neck to coax it into his mouth.

“Noct, do I have to?” Prompto looked up at him, wearing a pout. It was hard to keep quiet.

“I need you to hold it in place.” He looked serious now, a twinkle in his eye. Clearly, he wanted this.

“Can I ask why?” Prompto felt his eyes burning under the heat of his blush.

Noctis leaned forward, putting both hands over Prompto’s tits. He had his answer, he guessed. The prince brushed a hand through Prompto’s hair, planting a kiss on him before pulling away and putting the shirt between his teeth.

Noctis lavished his nipples with attention, tweaking them between his thumb and index before he leaned down to kiss them. He licked one, slowly, then took it in his teeth. It made Prompto want to cry out, but all he could do was make a strangled whine. He wanted to be a good boy for Noctis, and do what he wanted. Whatever it was.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Noctis breathed, his head still between Prompto’s pectorals. Prompto leaned his head against one shoulder, making a small, embarrassed sound.

The prince sat up on his knees, scooting closer. When he sat down, his dick fit perfectly between Prompto’s tits. Noctis took Prompto’s hands in his, bringing them up to rest on his chest, and then pushing his breasts together to wedge his cock inside. The sensation made Prompto shiver, but he didn’t let go. Noctis breathed a heavy sigh, and began thrusting shallowly between them.

Prompto arched his back, desperate for some kind of friction to his neglected dick. Noctis ignored this though, and his eyes squeezed shut when it became too much.

“Fuck, Prompto, feels so good,” He breathed. The pink head of his dick slid in and out between Prompto’s tits, grazing the bunched up tshirt with each thrust. Prompto’s hands twitched again, but he didn’t move them away. He wanted to touch himself—to feel good with Noctis. He wanted to get his ass fucked right now.

Noctis picked up his pace a little, and the sounds their bodies made together became absolutely lewd. Prompto hiccupped a whine as the wet, slippery sounds resounded through the empty room. All he could do was moan and wait his turn, completely engulfed in the smell, sight, and sounds Noctis made.

“I love your tits,” Noctis gave a breathy laugh as he rocked back and forth. Prompto’s head lolled back onto one of the throw pillows as he struggled. He pushed his tits closer together, and he heard Noctis hiss above him. He glanced back up. Noctis’ skin held a sheen of sweat that the dim light of the tv bounced off of, and his bangs were all mussed to his forehead. He was breathing so hotly and so heavily that Prompto would feel it coast over his chest with every exhale.

Prompto decided, after feeling like he couldn’t take it anymore 50 times, that he really couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped the shirt from his mouth to speak, and Noctis clucked his tongue at him.

“Noct, Noct, please,” Prompto begged for his attention, his dick painfully hard and painfully neglected.

“I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me,” Noctis exhaled as he lowered his brow, sliding back onto Prompto’s stomach. His tits were sticky and wet with precum now. Prompto moaned softly as he looked over the mess.

“I—I want you to fuck me,” Prompto’s eyebrows knitted together and he looked up at Noctis like some sort of savior. “Please,” He added, for good measure.

“Turn over.”

Prompto heeded the command, flipping over. His sticky chest felt uncomfortable on the couch cushions as he put his head down and lifted his ass up to put himself on display. Noctis would swear his dick was twitching. He was breathing heavily and his chest was shuddering. He was impatient, but determined to make Prompto wait for it.

“Do it,” Prompto breathed, arching his back and pushing his ass toward Noctis.

“Impatient,” Noctis hummed, giving Prompto’s backside a spanking. The blonde yelped, curling his toes. He hadn’t really learned his lesson—he still just wanted to get his ass fucked. _Really_ badly.

Noctis’ hands skirted along Prompto’s ass, caressing over the red marks and giving them a kiss. It made Prompto twitch again, and Noctis had to fight off a laugh.

He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube beside him, pouring a generous amount onto his palm and rolling it around a bit to warm it up. He rubbed it over his fingers before pressing one—experimentally—to Prompto’s entrance.

Prompto shivered at the feeling, but didn’t dare pull away. He tried to lean back into it, but Noctis didn’t let him get greedy and stretched him slowly, pumping his finger in and out slowly.

“Would you—hah—hurry it up, dude?” Prompto complained, balling his fingers into fists around the collar of Noct’s shirt that he still wore.

“I’d swear you’re misbehaving on purpose.”

“I’m in agonyyyy, Noct!”

Noctis began pushing a second finger into Prompto. With his other hand, he reached around and gave Prompto’s softening dick a few shallow strokes.

“Say again?”

“Fu—ah—I want you,” Prompto noticed he was starting to drool onto the throw pillow. _Embarrassing._

Noctis leaned into Prompto’s back, giving it a kiss and humming against his skin.

“You like it when I give it to you?” He whispered. Soon he was able to add a third finger, but not without some cries of discomfort from the boy underneath him.

Pulled out of his reverie, he asked, “Is it too much?”

“N-no, keep going,” Prompto whined, trying to push back onto Noctis’ fingers and take them all at once. Noctis obliged, but not without taking his time. He worked Prompto open, spreading his legs as far as he could without having him falling off the couch. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out with an obscenely wet sound.

Noctis lined himself up, slicking some more lube over his cock, and pushed in with the head. He hissed through his teeth while Prompto gasped at the intrusion.

“Noct, so good,” He babbled, swaying his hips and trying to take in more of Noctis, seeking relief and craving the feeling of being filled. He felt Noct’s hands gripping his ass, pressing hard into his skin and leaving marks with his nails. He loved the way Noctis tried to always be in control, but sometimes he could drive him wild. Just a little. He smiled to himself, panting and gasping against the pillows.

Noctis pushed himself all the way in and stilled himself, giving Prompto time to adjust. Prompto moaned, arching his back again and aiming for a specific angle. Noctis just chuckled. It was cute.

He began to move again, thrusting shallowly at first—until they both needed more.

“Noct, Noct!” Prompto shouted, like a desperate mantra. Noctis fucked into him, aiming for that spot that had made him cry out.

“You like that?” Noctis thrust harder into Prompto, their skin a loud slapping against the quiet buzz of the tv. He slid his hands up to Prompto’s hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise as he pulled the blonde back in time with his thrusts. Prompto moaned loudly enough to wake the dead.

“So good, so hot, _Noctis,”_ Prompto moved his hands to jerk himself off, only for Noctis’ hand to meet his. He thought the prince might move his hand away, but instead, he coaxed him along, guiding their hands together. It was insanely hot.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto keened, shocked and more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Noctis jerking him off before, but this was way more intense than his daydreams. He felt beads of sweat forming at his forehead and neck.

“Noct—I’m gonna come,” Prompto raised his head from the pillow, his hips shaking and his grip tight around his dick.

“Me too,” Noctis groaned through his teeth, stroking Prompto faster. His cock pulsed hot between their hands.

Prompto came first—marginally. He came in thick spurts across their fingers, calling out to Noctis and clenching his ass around his dick.

“Shit, Prompto,” Noctis gave a guttural moan in the back of his throat.

“Come inside me,” Prompto turned his head, giving Noctis a glazed over, hungry-eyed look.

Noctis was coming within seconds, hot and heavy inside Prompto. The blonde gasped, his breath hitching as he bit his lip. They rode out their orgasms together, Noctis’ thrusting slowing gradually until he pulled out.

“Wow,” Noctis whistled at the sight below him, admiring his work. Prompto stayed on his hands and knees until he felt it dripping down his thighs.

They turned to face eachother, both sweaty and exhausted. Noctis was the first to flop onto Prompto.

“Hey!”

Noctis just hummed, closing his eyes.

“Oh no, you can’t sleep here. I’m disgusting.”

“Nah. You’re always gorgeous.” Noctis nuzzled into Prompto’s torso, even though the way their skin stuck together was gross.

“My ass hurts,” Prompto laughed, still trying to catch his breath. “And I need a shower.”

“Let’s go together,” Noctis voice was quiet and laced with sleep.

“Hmm, sounds dangerous. Just a shower?” Prompto brought a hand to Noct’s head, petting through his hair. He really was like a cat.

“Just a shower.” Noctis repeated after him.

“Up, up,” Prompto pushed him off, afraid they’d both fall asleep all sticky and sweaty.

Noctis ragdolled onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“Noct, I swear,” He hauled him up by one arm, slinging it over his shoulder. He felt Noctis laughing quietly. “You need a shower. And clothes.”

Noctis snuck a kiss, planting one right on Prompto’s freckled cheek.

“I love you, Prom.”

Prompto blushed fiercely, still trying to haul his sleepy prince charming across the room.

“I love you too, Noct. Always.”

Noctis walked with him now, and they stripped the baggy tshirt off of Prompto, shucking it onto the floor. Noctis ran the water, waiting for it to warm up. He stepped into the shower, motioning Prompto along.

“You coming in?” Noctis asked, his eyes drowsy but his smile fond.

“Ever at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they forgot to turn the tv off and that menu music is still playing softly in the background.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! Comments keep me thriving ♡  
> you can yell at me on twitter too @seacozie


End file.
